Used to Love You
"Used to Love You" is a song recorded by Gwen Stefani. It is the 6th track on her 3rd album, This Is What The Truth Feels Like. After scrapping the album and its two singles, Baby Don't Lie, and Spark the Fire, in favor to start over, Interscope Records released "Used to Love You" as the album's first official single on October 20, 2015. It was then serviced to mainstream radio on October 27, 2015. "Used to Love You" is an emotional midtempo synthpop ballad, with its instrumentation consisting of a piano, restrained synths and drum taps. Lyrically, the song talks about a painful break-up, with the protagonist questioning why she fell in love. Stefani described the song as being inspired by the end of her 13-year marriage with Bush lead singer, Gavin Rossdale. "Used to Love You" received praise, with many critics noting its lyrical content and Stefani's emotional delivery. Others appreciated it for being a heartbreaking song. Critics viewed the single as an improvement over her 2014 releases, which Stefani herself later described as "rushed". Stefani first premiered the song during a concert on October 17, 2015 and its music video was released three days later. The music video is a single shot of Stefani on a black background, displaying her emotions, and occasionally mouthing some of the words of the song. The song received its first televised performance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on October 26, 2015. Since its release, "Used to Love You" has received critical acclaim from contemporary music critics.25 Madison Vain of Entertainment Weekly felt the song's "hyper-personal lyrics" were "immediate and affecting".5 Immediately following its release, Maeve McDermott from USA Today awarded the track "Song of the Week" in October, further adding that "the song's spiritual sibling is another of Stefani's best works: 1996's No Doubt classic 'Don't Speak'," but noting that "this time around, coming from a more mature artist with fewer things to prove, the pain feels dizzyingly fresh."26 Bianca Gracie of Idolator praised the fact that the singer was "stepping away from the pumped-up vibes of previous tracks like 'Spark The Fire' & 'Baby Don’t Lie', also noting that "heartache is immediately relatable (just ask Adele) and Gwen is often praised for her underrated slow songs ..., so it is refreshing to witness her jumpstart this current album era with a new vibe."21Alex Kritselis of Bustle called it "a fantastic 'comeback single' — a tremendous improvement over 'Baby Don't Lie'," praising that "when she repeatedly sings, 'I don't know why I used to love you,' during the climax, you feel it."1 Music Times'sCarolyn Menyes agreed, noting that "we haven't heard a breakup anthem from this girl since her Tragic Kingdom days. After a series of less-than-stellar singles, it's safe to say Stefani is back."27 In a later review of the parent album, Menyes stated she was "impressed with the vulnerability ... displayed", comparing it to Stefani's previous singles "Cool" and "Ex-Girlfriend".28 Menyes concluded by saying the potential on This Is What the Truth Feels Like is evident on tracks like "Used to Love You". Sean Fitz-Gerald of Vulture wrote that "the song veers toward Stefani's more mellifluous, sentimental fare," calling it a "heartrending track".29 Amanda Dykan of AltWire praised the track, stating: "it reaches through, wraps its acrylic-nailed fingers around your pulsating heart, rips it from your chest, throws it on the floor, and stomps all over it."30 Jillian Mapes of Pitchfork Media claimed that "Stefani – now 20 years wiser – flips it"; she continued with: "It’s a rare moment on the album where you can pick out Stefani from a sea of other pop singers."31 Mapes concluded by claiming that "Used to Love You" was her greatest song since "Don't Speak", comparing its effect to Madonna's 1989 single "Like a Prayer". Sean Fitz-Gerald of Vulture warned that when listening to this "heartending track" that "tissues are a must".32 Consequence of Sound critic Adam Kivel enjoyed the track, calling it a "recognizable moment in heartbreak delivered in a charming falsetto burble".33 Nate Jackson from OC Weekly appreciated the "somberness" of the track,34 while Marcus Floyd from Renowned for Sound awarded it 4.5 out of 5 stars, claiming that "every lyric and every note are sung with heart and chorus just gets you".35 Michael Smith from the same website acknowledged "Used to Love You" as one of the strongest songs on This Is What the Truth Feels Like, calling it "unexpectedly heartfelt".36 Spencer Kornhaber, writing for The Atlantic, called "Used to Love You" the "most heartbreaking" on the parent album, due to "its sentiment and execution".37 However, Kornhaber stated: "A raw observation and vocal squeak in the chorus might prompt tears like the ones in the accompanying video, but the rest of the song struggles." In a mixed review, Adam R. Holz of Plugged In found Stefani's "loitering precariously close to bitterness".38 However, Holz complimented the singer for "illsutrating the beautiful sanctity of matrimony ... when its sacredness is violated".39 Mesfin Fekadu, a critic for The National, claimed the single "doesn't feel connected to Stefani – it's as if another pop star could sing the track and you wouldn't notice the difference".40 In the United States, "Used to Love You" debuted at number three on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart, which serves as an extension to the Billboard Hot 100.41 It entered the Hot 100 at number 84 for the week ending November 14, 2015, in addition to debuting at number 40 on the Pop Songs component chart.42 Following a performance at the American Music Awards of 2015, "Used to Love You" re-entered the Hot 100 at number 77, its new peak.43 The performance helped sell an additional 29,000 digital copies, also prompting her to chart on the Artist 100 at number 82.44 The single lasted a total of nine weeks on the Hot 100, peaking at number 52 in December 2015,45 and departing its position of number 80 in January 2016.46 The week after Stefani performed "Used to Love You" on The Voice, the single peaked at number 14 on the Digital Songs component chart, given Stefani the highest increase for the week ending December 19, 2015.47 On October 27, 2015, it was released to contemporary hit radio in the United States.15 Its radio adds prompted the track to enter the Adult Top 40, where it peaked at number 10, spending a total of 15 weeks on the charts.48 It was Stefani's second highest peak on the chart, nearing 2005's "Cool" peak of number 4. For the week ending January 16, 2016, the song peaked at number 21 on the Adult Contemporary chart and Mainstream Top 40 charts, her highest entry ever for the former, and second lowest entry for the latter.4950 On March 11, 2016, "Used to Love You" was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America, reporting sales of over 500,000 copies.51 This marked Stefani's first certification since her single "Hollaback Girl" in 2005.51 Outside of the United States, "Used to Love You" was less successful, peaking in only four other countries. In Canada, the track peaked at number 57, becoming Stefani's lowest charting single; however, her follow-up single "Make Me Like You" would later becoming her lowest charting single, peaking at number 62 in February 2016.52 Additionally, the single spent several weeks on the Canadian radio charts, spending seven weeks on the Adult Contemporary chart, where it peaked at number 30.53 It spent eight weeks on the CHR/Top 40 chart, where it peaked at number 37,54 in addition to spending 12 weeks on the Hot AC list, where it charted at number 31.55 "Used to Love You" failed to enter the top 100 in the United Kingdom, instead peaking at number 157 on the UK Singles Chart on October 31, 2015.56 On the ARIA Charts in Australia, the single debuted and peaked at number 58,57 while in Scotland, it peaked at number 87 for the week of October 30 to November 5, 2015. Music Video On October 20, 2015, the same day of the song's release, Stefani premiered the music video, directed by Sophie Muller, on Facebook.59 The minimalistic one-shot video shows Stefani on the verge of tears while sitting in a dark space with a white tank top.60 Stefani noted that the video had been filmed inside of her dressing room for her New York performance, and was not intended to be released as the track's official music video.61 Carolyn Menyes of Music Times remarked that "though most of the video is spent near tears, Stefani sings key lyrics, just for an additional emotional trigger."27 McKenna Aiello of E! Online emphasized that "it's her ability to hold them back tears that really reveals Stefani's strong sense of self."62 Marc Inocencio, writing for Seacrest's website, noted that the video "is simple, yet, it’s enough to tell the story behind a recent heartbreak," calling it "really, really heartbreaking."60 Erin Strecker of Billboard echoed the same thought,63 while Joe Satran of The Huffington Post called it "spare, vulnerable and raw: the exact opposite of the exuberant, even maximalist videos we've come to expect from the No Doubt frontwoman."64 Bianca Gracie of Idolator described it as "poignant" and "raw". Lyrics Never thought this would happen Gonna let it sink in, you're gone Don't know, know what I'm feeling I must be dreaming, you're gone Suitcase, band-aids Pulling back out the driveway You go, I'll stay You can keep all the memories I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you I thought you loved me the most I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you You thought There were no boundaries What, you just pushed me too far I guess nobody taught you Nobody taught you how to love Suitcase, band-aids Pulling back out the driveway You go, I'll stay You can keep all the memories I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you I thought you loved me the most I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you You know I was the best thing that ever happened to you Well, now look at what you lost, oh You know I was the best thing that ever happened to you Now look at what you lost, oh I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you I don't know why I cry But I think it's 'cause I remembered for the first time Since I hated you That I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you Oh, oh, oh, oh I used to love you I don't know why I cry I don't, I don't, I don't I don't know why I used to love you I don't, I don't, I don't I don't know why I cry I don't, I don't, I don't I don't know why I used to love you I don't, I don't, I don't Category:Songs